


In the name of God

by pulupululuIsil



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: Father/Son Incest, Intersex, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22795378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulupululuIsil/pseuds/pulupululuIsil
Summary: 罗德兰居委会提示：为了您和您的家人，请勿饮酒！警告！！：*underage,*双性葛温德林*父子*强迫有*极度ooc*作者本人为暗月条子，禁止出警！*只是写来爽的，如果你想打我，那我就（跪下）
Relationships: Lord Gwyn/ Dark Sun Gwyndolin
Kudos: 12





	In the name of God

**Author's Note:**

> 罗德兰居委会提示：为了您和您的家人，请勿饮酒！  
> 警告！！：  
> *underage,  
> *双性葛温德林  
> *父子  
> *强迫有  
> *极度ooc  
> *作者本人为暗月条子，禁止出警！  
> *只是写来爽的，如果你想打我，那我就（跪下）

这已经是很久很久之前的事了。

那时亚诺尔隆德时隔多年的初火祭祀将至，年少的小王子第一次看到神都忙的不可开交，在往日的庄重威严焕发出勃勃生机，这是他自出生以来从未见过的景象，他茫然又好奇。亲近的侍女告诉他是因为庆典将至，届时还会有盛大的晚宴。葛温德林一面做着力所能及之事，一面在心里想着晚宴上应该怎样举止才能让父亲注意到自己，甚至.....赞赏自己一句。就在葛温德林为此辗转难眠时，侍女却面露忧愁的向他转达了太阳王的命令。光辉伟岸的王者不希望自己的幺子出现在这次的庆典，不同以往，这次有人类国度的朝拜者前来。他一向知道孱弱畸形的自己是神圣的亚诺尔隆德光辉下的阴影，但如此直面父亲的不悦还是令年幼的孩子心碎。葛温德林内心深处那丝火苗仿佛一瞬沉到了海底，他苍白的面容却像往常一样平静。在吩咐侍女转达了自己一定会好好遵守命令后，他缓缓摆动蛇尾游入宫殿里某个幽暗的角落。他一直都是个乖巧听话的孩子，以前如此现在也依然。尽管以年岁来看，整个神都都不会有比他更年轻的存在，但是小王子依然保持着自己为神为王嗣的稳重高傲，不希望自己成为光芒万丈的太阳家族的污点。他听从理智待在幽深的神殿深处，但他的情感却从未如现在一般的强烈渴望着，渴望去看一看那筹光交错的盛宴。只是去看一眼，看一眼便回来。

他常年不出门，因此熟知宫殿结构，包括那扇可以在缝隙偷看的暗门。向来与亚诺尔隆德的身份格格不入的魔法第一次展现其用途，他用幻术遮掩丑陋的畸形，用头纱遮盖住彰显血脉的银发，使自己看上去就像一个再普通不过的侍女。欢声笑语自沉重的大门后传来，年轻的神明轻轻贴在冰冷的门上，透过缝隙，看向他从来不曾看过更遑论步足的世界。他一眼便望到父亲威严的坐在宴会的主位，而他的光辉的长兄和长姐亦在父亲身旁，与那些服饰面貌从未见过的陌生客人交谈。葛温德林仿佛在他们身上看到了金色的光芒，而他自己却往阴影里躲得更深了。他看见父兄与许多年长的同族推杯换盏，看见他们与低微的朝拜者相谈甚欢。他的父亲，伟大的葛温王是如此的宽厚仁慈，可他却从未分到阳光的半分温柔。他攥紧了裙角，手中那枚时时佩戴的戒指扎痛了柔软的手心。就在小王子如痴如醉的注视着他一向严厉的父亲，宴会上有了不小的喧哗声，原来是那些人类过于迷恋神都的美酒，以至于丧失了理智。他们在现场放声高歌，甚至意图拉着侍女起舞。华丽精美的杯盏被打落在地七零八落，芳香馥郁的酒水肆意在地上流淌 ，有为数不少的神族女性被这些肆无忌惮企图去拉扯她们衣袍的人类所惊吓，匆匆赶来的银骑士却不知该拿这些人如何是好，现场乱成一团。威严的太阳王也开始微醺，他留下了长子长女为乱摊子善后，又吩咐银骑士把这些人各自“扔”回他们的客房，便离开了宴会厅，向着葛温德林所在的方向走去。

葛温德林一阵慌乱，他看着缝隙中越走越近的父亲，还以为自己已经被发现了。幸好有一位侍女似乎有急事禀报太阳王，借着这片刻时间，葛温德林拎着长裙躲藏到了另一条昏暗的走廊里。葛温王拒绝了意图搀扶的骑士，他扶着因为过度饮酒而沉重眩晕的头往寝殿的方向走。葛温德林屏住呼吸，直到葛温缓缓从他身边经过后，才发觉自己已经惊出了一身的冷汗。他现在只想尽快回到自己的房间，但来时的路显然已经不能再走了，他只好转身在宫殿里绕好大一圈。夜晚的亚诺尔隆德寂静的可怕，只有蛇尾们游走时细微的声响，神明虚幻的身影略显匆忙的在林立的石柱和幽长的回廊间穿行，这里已经不是他平日里的活动范围。当前方的喧闹声传到葛温德林得耳中时，他有过一瞬的迟疑，原来那些酒醉胡闹的人类被安置在了这里。小王子思索片刻决定用魔法藏匿身形穿越这一片危险的丛林，可意外总是比计划要来的快。有一个不安分的人类醉醺醺得不知从哪个房间跑了出来，酒精带来的兴奋急需得到发泄，幸好，机会就在面前。当他看到角落里那个模糊的纤细身影时几乎是迫不及待的抓了上去。葛温德林只觉得自己被一阵酒气包围了起来，眨眼之间，一个应该是人类的黑影便将自己洁白轻薄的衣裙撕扯出了一个大口子。他惊惧的后退，但是碍于蛇足只能缓慢转身。然而身后那人没有收手的意思，反而再次扑上来捉住葛温德林的衣袖。葛温德林虽为神明，但毕竟过于年轻，不知俗世。他人如此近距离的触碰已经令他惊慌得完全不知所措，身体僵直而颤抖。那神志不清的浪荡之徒胡乱的在葛温德林身上摸着抓着，下体奇怪的硬物隔着衣物顶在葛温德林柔软的小腹上，他的嘴里胡乱的嘟囔着什么，是神明不曾听到过的词汇却下意识的脸色通红，小王子本能的夹紧了双腿。在感觉到手上的动作受到阻碍后，被酒精带来的情欲冲昏了头脑的人类粗俗的将怀里的身体压倒在地，迫不及待的解开了腰带。葛温德林这时才反应过来，他扭动身体开始奋力挣扎，却被死死的压住，他张口想要呼喊，却被捂住了嘴巴。就在这时那人的手却趁机滑倒他双腿之间隐秘而畸形的部位，开始没轻没重的揉捏。急需得到发泄得家伙在揉捏了几下后变失去了耐心，强硬的分开紧闭的双腿将自己挤了进去，用灼热坚硬的东西摩擦着隐秘的入口。年轻的神明惊惧到了极点，但这人类的力气却大的出奇，他根本无法推开。葛温德林并不知道这些外来者都来自人类世界著名的骑士国度，皆是万里挑一的优秀战士。终于，旁边的走廊传来了巡视城中的银骑士们的脚步声，原本绝望的葛温德林似乎抓住了救命稻草，用手里的锡杖狠狠的敲打无礼之徒的头部。那人迷迷糊糊的愣了一阵，骑士们却已经注意到了这里的动静。在骑士们的脚步到达前，小王子连忙趁机推开还呆愣着的人类，他抓着自己被撕扯的狼狈不堪的衣裙躲入黑暗的走廊里。巡守的银骑士原本想追赶上去，却被侍卫长制止了，他抓起刚刚的“侍女”掉落在地的头纱。上面繁复华丽的纹饰是只有王室才能佩戴的。

在这个暗沉沉的夜里，一些晦暗的怒火正蓄势待发。

葛温德林回到自己的房间，他只想把一切和那场遭遇有关的东西洗刷掉。破碎不堪的衣裙在他的手心一点一点化为齑粉，而就在他还泡在温水澡里时，门外传来了侍女求见的声音。葛温德林没有想到，在这个心烦意乱的时刻，召唤自己的竟然是父亲。他赶忙换上一套新的衣裙，定了定神便一刻不敢耽搁的赶去。他心里虽有疑惑，但是也压抑不住那丝将要见到父亲的激动之心。这份少年人的羞涩雀跃在看到葛温手中的白纱时便被冰冷的熄灭了。他刚刚在情急之中都没能发现自己遮面的头纱不见了。他不敢想象父亲知道自己没有遵守命令的后果，紧张和不安爬满了他的心灵，他抓紧了向来不离手的锡杖，一如往常般谦卑的向自己的父亲问好。那之后，整个卧房便陷入了漫长的沉寂中，葛温德林感觉自己仿佛被浸泡在了冰水里。终于，端坐的王者缓缓开口，问他是否认识自己手里的这件东西。他的语气里没有一丝情绪，葛温德林也不敢抬头辨认他是怒是怜，或许，就算抬头，也只能看到一张没有一丝表情的威严面庞。孱弱的孩子因为无助和恐惧咬紧了下唇，威严的王者本就没打算听到他的回答。葛温摩挲着手里绵软的织物，精美的暗纹在明亮的烛火下熠熠生辉。

“就在刚才，巡守的银骑士告诉余，有一位侍女不小心遗漏了这块头纱，”柔软细腻的触感就像是那孩子的银发，“他们还说，那群醉酒的人类冒犯了那位侍女，他们没来得及阻止，只捡到了这个证据。”对面的王者是自己崇拜而惧怕的人，葛温德林一句话都已说不出。他该如何辩解？自己违反承诺偷偷出行，被人类遇到，还被无礼之徒所冒犯。这一切都被父亲得知了。葛温德林手指死死攥紧，连戒指硌痛了自己都没有在意。

“回答余，葛温德林。”这不是父亲看见偶尔调皮的孩子，这是君王在注视违背命令的臣子。对于葛温来说，后者的身份要趁手的多。明明是没有任何波澜的平静询问，却令葛温德林感受到了前所未有的压迫，他知道父亲生气了，却不知道究竟是为哪一件事。他渴望有人能够来救救他，可惜温柔的长姐和仁厚的长兄此刻正忙着为晚宴的闹剧善后，无暇顾及发生在宏伟的神都内的这一个小小的“意外”。葛温德林的目光被钉在裙摆下因为不安发出嘶鸣声的蛇群上。面前神情平静的把玩着手中之物的君王不紧不慢的逼问起这个忤逆者，从擅自离开房间到偷窥晚宴。面对每一个提问他都只能诺诺地回答是。葛温最终把那块头纱紧握在了手里，它洁白的表面现在沾满了灰尘和汗水。王者依旧以不起波澜的语调问道：“那个人类对你如何无礼？”

葛温德林含糊其辞，他该怎样在父亲大人面前描述刚刚暗夜里发生的那一切？他的沉默使葛温更加起了疑心，王者的脸上第一次有了表情，他的眉头皱了起来。“回答余，暗月之神，”葛温用不悦的眼神注视着胆怯的孩子，“那个放肆的人类对你做了什么？”葛温德林的胸口因为呼吸急促的起伏着，他依照自身的认知回答，关于那个人类如何撕扯开他轻薄的长裙，在惊恐和不安中抚摸过自己的身体。尽管他一五一十，但是惊恐的记忆令他屡次表达不清。葛温的语气中逐渐带上了不耐，他沉声问道：“他究竟做了什么，汝不是小孩了，应当清楚。”

葛温德林心下一急，连忙松开攥着裙子的手，捂着自己的小腹。他的父亲葛温王却越发不满，他站起身来，径直走向儿子，有力的大手逐次按上葛温德林的小腹，两腿之间和大腿：“究竟是这里，是这里，还是这里？”葛温德林因为父亲手掌暧昧的位置羞红了脸，他结结巴巴的不知道说些什么。这个情况太奇怪，年幼的小王子第一次和自己伟岸的父亲靠的如此近。葛温德林下意识的想要退后，但是却被葛温拦住了后腰，看上去宛如瘦小的神明依偎在了他君王的怀里。葛温德林感到后腰处的时候皮肤隔着衣裙传来葛温宽大手掌的热度，莫名的感到一阵酥麻。他整个人被父亲掌控在臂弯里，以一个从未有过的亲密姿势。在绝对权力的笼罩下，葛温德林只有完全的顺从，甚至不敢去猜想对方下一步要做些什么。

“让余看看。”葛温的表情依旧淡然，似乎并不觉得用如此暧昧的姿势去搂抱自己孩子有什么不妥。葛温德林思绪已经被耳边灼热绵长的吐息蒸腾殆尽，但是身体却听从了指令，缓缓地将快要极地的长裙牵了起来，他身下惯于隐藏在朦胧裙摆后的小蛇们不安的游动。细碎的裙摆掠过他膝下细长的群蛇，线条流畅的小腿和柔软粉嫩的膝盖，一路向上。就在裙摆被掀到大腿时，葛温德林的手停在了半空中，他困惑不解的望着父亲，想弄清楚父亲是不是真的要自己做这样一件不雅之事。然而葛温的神情里没有半丝容疑，仿佛只是下了一个极其普通的命令。葛温德林在父亲的注视里，裙摆一丝一丝的向上挪动。飞扬的裙摆最终停驻在了腿根的位置，曲折的花边和层叠的内衬一起遮住不能展露人前的隐秘部位，即使是无知的神明，也明白现在得到情形是多么的令人难堪。在葛温德林白皙瘦弱的双腿上爬满了青紫的掐痕和指印，彰显着留下痕迹的人是多么的急不可耐，或许是因为皮肤过于娇嫩，甚至有锐物划出的道道伤痕。本应尊贵矜持的神明看着是如此惹人怜爱。

葛温的手抚上这些痕迹交错的皮肤，一路向着更加隐私的地方进发。粗糙的手掌下，葛温德林的双腿因为触摸和隐隐的疼痛有些发软。最终，葛温的手竟在双腿之间那畸形之处停了下来，他的声音依旧是波澜不惊：“是这里吗？”葛温德林想辩解不是，但是话一出口，他的声音沙哑的连自己都吓到了。“汝很紧张，葛温德林。”从进门开始葛温就能察觉到眼前的孩子有多么的恐惧，他明明很清楚的知道年幼的小王子在害怕些什么。他平静如水，可又步步紧逼。葛温德林知道自己应该回答，可他发不出任何的声音。父亲温暖干燥的手掌依旧贴在那私密青涩的花园，甚至还微微探入了指尖。

"这里果真还是完好的吗？"葛温王的指尖在那不该生长的部位抚触一圈，他感到包裹着自己的小小的软肉在微微颤抖。“是的父亲。”葛温德林拼命在唇齿间挤出了一些字眼，他想赶快对父亲说明情况，这样他就不用对自己以这样奇怪的方式不断问询和检查。但是葛温似乎并没有在意他的解释，而是把粗糙的手指往更深的地方探去。一阵干涩的刺痛传来，毫无防备的葛温德林不禁轻轻叫了一声，紧接着死死咬住自己的嘴唇。葛温似不是没有听到怀中的孩子的轻声痛呼，只是他并不在意。布满厚茧的手指依旧在娇嫩的秘径里探索，有时还会按压紧紧含住自己的软肉。葛温德林在父亲的手下轻声呜咽悲鸣，像被扼住了咽喉的夜莺。他在葛温的拇指揉搓起外部敏感的蕊蒂时，颤抖着夹紧了双腿，哽咽的重复着没有。

“去余的榻上躺下，葛温德林。”葛温将手指从那娇小的花园退出后，忽然这样命令道。

神明紧闭双腿躺在自己散开的长裙间，美丽柔软的像清晨的铃兰花。他细白得手指已经将部分裙子抓的皱皱巴巴。葛温德林还是不敢看自己的父亲，即使这次的葛温温和的胜过以前所有，但他始终低垂着双眼。

“把腿张开。”

葛温德林少见的迟疑了一阵子，但是他没有再听到任何别的命令，也没有听到这条命令再被收回。他缓缓张开自己的腿，以一个从未做过的奇怪姿势暴露在他的父亲，他的君主面前。失去了依仗的群蛇们追随着本能缠绕上了神明的身体。它们游过颤栗的双腿无比亲昵的摩擦过嫩红的缝隙，又缠上过分纤细的腰肢，最后依恋的搭在胸口和颈窝。微凉的鳞片带来了无比陌生的感觉，不是痛感却令葛温德林更为难以忍受。葛温这才注意到那隐藏在披肩和金饰下微微隆起的胸部。葛温掰开一条紧紧贴在胸口的蛇，撩开那部分碍事的衣料，用手指按住那粉红挺翘的小巧乳尖。葛温德林被敏感乳尖传来的感受一惊，嘴巴里不断的低声说着：“这里没有。。。这里没有。。。”

“汝应该好好了解这个身体”葛温用手指不停的拨弄着乳尖，直到它们变得红肿挺立，散发出情欲的味道。羞怯的花园再一次被人开启，比起刚才漫不经心的玩弄，现在要认真的多，狭窄紧涩的路径被强行打开深入，柔软的内壁摩擦出了火辣的痛感。“汝已经不是小孩了，葛温德林”

葛温德林象征着仪容的锡杖已经被孤零零扔在一旁，可怜的孩子双手死死抓着身下属于葛温王的床单，拼命抵抗着来自身体隐私部位的一阵阵酸痛，以及自己叫喊出声的冲动。“父亲，父亲，不必如此，不必。。。”他勉强拼起来完整的句子，却被葛温置若罔闻。神明金色的眼中不知何时已经蓄满了泪水，眼泪淹没了葛温德林的视线，模糊了眼前的王者。原本因为手指的动作而疼痛的下体逐渐蔓延开他从未体验过得感觉，身体里似乎有温热的液体开始溢出，伴随着抽插逐渐水涨船高。葛温德林下意识的张开了嘴急促的喘息着，轻柔婉转的低吟起来。葛温感觉到指尖被浸润，意外的对眼前这具身体产生了几丝满意。他赐予的那枚戒指果然魔力非凡，致使自己阴柔的小儿子长出了还可以使用的器官。葛温德林还在床上为手指的入侵所煎熬，他的父亲葛温王却已经不想再观赏这香艳一幕。他抽出有些湿漉漉的手指，草草的在掌下的裙子上擦拭一番，然后解下了腰带。神明尚因为初次品味到的快感而意识昏沉，直到熟悉的灼热坚硬抵在他下身女穴的入口，就在不久前，在那灰暗的走廊里，那个人类也是如此。葛温德林努力的眨巴掉漫溢的眼泪，瞪大的绚丽金瞳，难以置信的看着身上的王者，那是他的父亲。无论如何的无知，他也明白当下的一切有多么的荒唐。晶莹的泪水接连从他泛红的眼角滑落，打湿了腮边银发，在床上晕开一片深色。乖巧温顺的孩子头一次显露出抗拒，葛温德林不住地摇着头说着  
“不……父亲…不…”他或许想要挣扎，可在绝对的力量面前，无力的像待折的花。

有一瞬间葛温德林感觉自己置身在一个平行空间里，自己拒绝的呼喊声父亲永远都听不到，只能看到自己嘴巴在开开合合。但是隐秘之处难以忽略的压迫感又提醒着他这不是事实。他觉得自己应该用更明显的方式提醒父亲这样做是如何不妥，于是他顾不上冒犯对方的威严，扭着腰向后退去。  
细长的群蛇纷纷竖起了身体嘶鸣着，那不是试图攻击的威胁，只是被逼到绝处的防卫。可是连不死的古龙都无法阻拦伟岸的王者，更何况是柔弱无力的小蛇呢？葛温并不在意这小小的忤逆，或者说是从未放在心上，他强硬的将细瘦的双腿摁在葛温德林的胸前，使那柔嫩花瓣保护着的穴口彻底暴露在眼下。因为刚刚才被手指侵犯，那里微微绽开着，随着身体的战栗颤抖收缩着流出温热滑腻的液体。蛇群一条条缠上王者强健的腰腹胸背试图阻止却徒劳无功。

他是神都的统治者，是光辉万丈的葛温王，他不容任何的反抗。葛温将自己的巨物在无法逃脱的花瓣间摩擦着，让它沾满那些滑腻的为情欲而生的液体。他沉下腰，让硕大的头部慢慢陷入软肉中，而葛温德林开始感到那条秘密通道的入口处被死死抵住，并且有逐渐强烈的撕裂感。他对接下来要发生的事情感到一阵剧烈的恐慌，那些软肉开始瑟缩，紧紧的绞了起来。在下体撕裂般的痛楚中，葛温德林咬紧了自己脸颊边的银发，本就苍白的脸更是看不见一点血色。父亲不会喜欢自己的痛呼。那又热又大的东西依旧在层层的深入，强硬的撑开与它尺寸不相匹配的地方。突入的硬物已经到达了穴道能容忍的极限，灼热的头部顶到了更加隐秘的入口，葛温感到有些诧异，他也没能想到那戒指的能力居然如此不凡，不仅使葛温德林拥有了女性的穴口，甚至还生长出了能够孕育生命的子宫。但那女穴太小太浅，根本无法完全吞下王者的过于粗大的性器，处子的鲜血丝丝缕缕的从夹缝中艰难的渗出。无法完全塞入的感觉着实说不上美妙，本已止步的前端开始戳弄起软嫩的宫口，试图开辟出新的通道来容纳自身。葛温开始缓缓抽出自己的巨物，身下的孩子在已经痛得麻木的秘道里，感觉到小径逐渐被空出来。葛温德林本以为事情终于要结束了，结果父亲一个冲刺又占满了他的女穴，还狠狠的顶在幼嫩饱满的宫口上。这样来来回回，难以预料的的折磨持续了很多次，葛温德林依旧在剧痛的穴道开始逐渐生出另一种奇怪的酸麻感觉，而撕裂的血液也仍在汨汨流出，在床单上形成妖异而残忍的图案。他被屡次入侵的柔软宫口在不知不觉中改变了形状，那两片圆润软肉之间出现了适合进入的小小凹陷。终于，葛温在某次攻入时死死掐住这孩子细瘦突出的胯骨，进入了更深的，被更丰厚内壁紧紧包裹的区域。而葛温德林感到小腹深处炸裂般的痛楚，仿佛是某个内脏被撕扯掉的感觉。

葛温德林的脖颈扬起到了极致，他在剧烈的疼痛中模糊的意识到自己的身体原来可以进的这么深，深到连每一次的呼吸都在加剧下体深处的疼痛。他张嘴想呼唤什么，却只能无声的任由眼泪接连不断的从眼角滚落。被温暖紧致的宫口包裹住带来的绝妙快感令葛温的脸上也出现了动容，他粗大的性器已经全部没入了身下瘦小的身体，甚至在腹部顶出了一个轮廓，血液还在不停的混杂着情液往外流淌，在白色的床上积攒了一大滩。他的孩子正因为他的侵犯疼痛的身体痉挛无声哭泣。葛温德林的嘴唇蠕动着，喃喃的不知在问着谁：“为什么。。。为什么。。。”他的父亲葛温王也许是觉得这疑问不应该由自己作答，也许是根本没有听到，总之他从未给出过任何回应，仿佛他正在玩弄的不是自己的孩子，而是随手招来的哪个侍女。他在舒适到极致的小穴内开始缓缓做出抽出和捅入的反复，而葛温德林仿佛被利刃反复穿刺一般，在痛苦和若隐若现的欢愉中不断流出血液。

他被自己的父亲紧紧的握住了腰肢，以便粗大的性器在被强行打开的宫口里来回进出。那东西实在太大，甚至都不用加重力道便轻易将宫口顶弄的松软。为了缓解疼痛身体分泌出了更多滑腻的情液，在性器反复的抽插下变为了粘稠响亮的水声。埋藏在胀痛中的那丝快感渐渐开始变得清晰，与每一次顶入宫口时的酸疼一起令女穴抽搐着夹紧。这是葛温德林从未体会过的，神明尚且不知情爱更遑论情欲，比起刚才的隔靴搔痒，被性器操弄的强烈快感他完全无法应对，只能顺从身体的本能，颤抖着夹紧了葛温健壮的腰身。身下躯体意外快速的适应和取悦，令葛温开始舒适的大开大合，惬意的快速进出。而葛温德林在适应了胀痛之后，那股莫名的快感开始积累到了难以忽略的程度。他粘腻甘美的汁液像水一样从交合之处滴落，而他也开始难以抑制的发出绵长婉转的呻吟。葛温对于这孩子的反应满意极了，他检视着葛温德林稚嫩且涨满红晕的小脸，和他那细长浅色的，皱起来的漂亮眉毛，最后把手指重重的落在他漂亮的脖颈上，用拇指狠狠抚摸着。

“唔......父亲...请住...唔”手指的压迫带来轻微的窒息感，葛温德林原本就朦胧的眼神逐渐溃散，涎水在无法合拢的嘴角边溢出，他的意识仿佛被浸泡在温暖的水中，除了自己的吃力的呼吸声之外什么都听不到，痛苦和极乐在他沉重的头脑里交织碰撞。脖颈上的压力突然消失，葛温德林剧烈咳嗽起来，大口呼吸着来之不易的空气，生理性的眼泪往下掉个不停。粗糙的手掌在他努力平复呼吸时轻柔的抚摸上了葛温德林湿漉漉的，满是泪水和口水的一片狼藉的面颊，刚刚几乎扼住他呼吸的手指此刻却一下又一下温和耐心的擦拭着他哭的泛红的眼角。这从未有过的温柔令葛温德林内心漫溢的委屈痛苦混杂长久以来得不到父亲回应的仰慕如奔流的洪水般冲垮了理智的堤坝。年幼的神明终于放肆的哭出了声音，纤细瘦弱的双臂紧紧的搂住身上的王者。葛温德林哽咽着一声又一声的喊着父亲，那是他在这茫然无措的时刻唯一能依靠的人，即便葛温正是带来这一切的罪魁祸首。

威严冷漠的葛温王似是对这份强烈到毫无底线的依赖有所动容，他罕见的露出了近乎微笑的温柔表情，附身吻了吻这孩子的额头。葛温德林像做梦一样单手抚上他的父亲和王者的脸颊，却又听到他说：“不必害怕。”

紧接着，葛温重新握住了身下那柔软优美的腰肢，毫不留情的再次挺进这具身体的最深处，将最顶端已经开始肿胀的宫口狠狠的撑开，而后反反复复横冲直撞着。葛温德林的心还沉溺在刚刚转瞬即逝的温柔里，他的胸口像是盘了一团温暖的火，将那些私密之处传来的痛苦和快感都炙烤成美妙的东西。他开始小小的扭动着腰肢，试着去迎合父亲，哪怕这样的动作只会让自己更加辛苦。有了身下人的配合，进出的动作更加的顺畅，那些粘稠的情液似乎永不干涸，争先恐后的从松开的宫口里涌出来，浇灌在敏感的头部，将整根粗长的性器都裹进温热的淫液里。这确实是语言无法形容的极致享受。在操弄的同时这位精明的君王也没有放过他怀里这具身体其他的敏感点，长满厚茧的手指不时揉弄着红肿的蕊蒂，连同样挺立着的形状秀气的性器也没有放过。每一次的挑逗都能使葛温德林带着细微的哭腔收紧身体，敏感点被同时掌控的快感对于初尝爱欲，青涩无比的身体来说实在是太过了，他觉得自己已经无法再承受哪怕一点刺激。

忽然，葛温德林感觉一丝丝如微小电流般的陌生感受从交合之处传来，他不安的扶住父亲的胸口，急切的喘着气：“父亲....请...请等一下，吾...吾要....”他还没能找出合适的词汇来描述自己将要如何，葛温就了然于心的加重加快了自己的动作，近似凶狠的贯穿摩擦宫口。雪崩一样的巨大快感从那处冲向全身，潺潺的春水奔涌而出。葛温德林的穴道剧烈的抽搐收缩着，令葛温都有些难以把持，他纤细手指无意识的死死抓住所有手中之物，将父亲胸口的皮肤抓出了道道血痕。

高潮来得猝不及防，如汹涌的海浪瞬息就将仅剩的意识淹没，葛温德林失神的眼睛怔怔地看向上方，涣散的瞳孔里倒映着不再从容的父亲。大颗的汗水从葛温的鬓角渗出，沿着棱角分明的沧桑面容滑下，和那些粗重的喘息一起滚落在葛温德林的身上。

比起只是略显激动的太阳王，暗月之神看起来真是糟糕透了。他的小腹上遍布方才激情时自身射出的白浊，身下尚在余韵中轻微收缩的女穴依旧自深处流出涓涓水流。葛温德林渐渐回笼的思绪在瞥见父亲腹部肌肉上的白色液体后，又羞又愧的藏进了葛温垂下的白发里。

他们如一对耳鬓厮磨的爱侣，亲密无间。葛温德林将自己柔软小巧的胸部紧紧贴在父亲身前，感受着那颗心勃勃跳动的声音。就如同爱人一般。他的脑海里电光火石般闪过这个想法，随后又震惊于自己居然有如此不堪的念头。还没等葛温德林胡思乱想完，深埋在女穴里的粗大性器已经缓慢的抽动起来。

英勇的王者要开始新的攻城掠池了。

葛温德林扶着父亲撑在自己身边的小臂，小声的呻吟着，却在听到自己淫乱声音的时候惊得捂住自己的嘴巴。葛温似乎注意到了他的这点小动作，加深了身下的抽动。刚刚高潮过的穴道比最初还要敏感，他甚至能感到自己最深处的软肉是如何一波一波被挤开，每次都伴随着自己小腹深处的战栗。见这一次进出比初次顺利，葛温决定向更深的地方探索，验证一下那戒指给这天生拥有月之力量的孩子造就了怎样的改变。

葛温离开那只攀在自己手臂上的细软小手，重新掐住了身下孩子的腰胯。这一次，他对准记忆里的顶端软肉一插到底，惹得葛温德林一声惊呼，之后，他用坚硬的头部抵住那两片软肉，一下一下小幅度向前顶弄着研磨着。葛温德林腹部深处的小口不堪重负，深而彻底的快感夹杂着小口被逐渐拓开的酸痛敲击着他的意识。葛温德林下意识的摸向自己的小腹，却发现那里已经被坚硬之物顶出一个小小的隆起，那轮廓随着父亲的动作一下一下变化着。他无法抗拒的想起了父亲在自己身体里不可思议的深度，脑中只剩下“自己要被父亲穿透了”这一想法。

“啊..请....请..唔...慢..一点..父亲..太..深了”葛温德林如学语的孩童般祈求的磕磕绊绊，那东西实在是进的太快太深了，夹杂着酸疼的快感尖锐的令他产生会就此坏掉的错觉。被不停侵占操弄的女穴蠕动着夹紧，企图阻止粗长性器更为过分的蹂躏，却只能被更深更重的干开，抽搐着喷涌出更多的温热情液。早已被顶的松软的宫口无力的吮吸着性器，在逐渐深入的动作下企图收拢却只是为侵犯者徒增更多的享受。葛温德林被逼迫的挺起了腰肢，柔韧异常的身体弯曲出优美的弧度，快感肆虐的他有点呼吸不过来，鲜红的舌尖自唇齿间吐露出来，他如春日融化的一川河水，自上而下流淌，从眼角的泪水，到身上的汗水，以及紧密相连处多的令年长者都诧异的淫水。

葛温将自己的性器牢牢的嵌入宫口的深处，被撑开到极致的穴道连轻微的收缩都无比吃力，大股大股的粘腻淫水在性器的动作下飞溅出来，任由柔嫩敏感的内壁和深处被肆意的玩弄，他占有的已经过于多了，他并不打算继续为难这个已经到达了承受极限的身体。葛温将性器完全的抽出穴口再大力的顶入，每一次的动作都能令葛温德林哽咽着呻吟，在路过宫口时稍稍加重力道，就能令初尝情事的孩子哭泣着拔高声音。

这一次，快感来的比初次时更加汹涌而肆无忌惮，然而脖子上熟悉的粗糙手掌的触感将葛温德林的意识从几近迷乱里拉回。他惊愕的抬头望向前一秒还与他紧密相依的父亲，以为自己又做了什么让他不悦的事情。这次，葛温德林却没有从君王的脸上看到暴戾和责难，而是一丝玩味。于是，他柔顺的扬着自己大段柔软白皙的脖颈，任由葛温的手掌越来越重。可是当葛温的手收紧时，伴随着空气抽离的可怕感受，葛温德林还是无法控制的恐惧起来，他绝望的用纤指抓住葛温粗壮的手腕，却没有一丝作用。窒息感让他意识开始逐渐模糊，身体却意外的加倍敏感起来，他觉得穴道里被侵占的快感和胀满感疯狂侵蚀着自己，奇异的快感一下积累到了难以承受的程度。葛温德林一面因为对呼吸的渴求而用双腿在葛温后腰拼命蹭来蹬去，一面感觉到了那个刚刚才经历过的，快要到达顶峰的先兆。他私密之处的软肉开始以一种不受自己控制的节律跳动着。

这样失控的痉挛收缩令葛温德林非常的不安，他意识到有什么即将到来，可根本无力阻止。他的双腿如膝下的小蛇们一样绵软无力，只能在抽插的动作下颤抖。羞涩的入口已经被摩擦的红肿泛起细密的刺痛感，被不停顶开深入的宫口又热又麻，葛温德林恍惚间觉得似有雷电在自己的体内炸裂。这点思绪很快就被强烈的窒息感打碎，他微睁着双眼，视线却被泪水覆盖，什么也看不清了，他张着嘴艰难的喘着气，脑海里嗡嗡作响。自己现在的样子一定狼狈又丑陋，葛温德林半昏半醒间想到，他不想在父亲露出这样不堪的姿态。即使甚少得到父亲的关注，年幼的神明也希望自己在对方心中的形象永远是端庄得体的，可是现在连这样卑微的想法都成了奢望。

葛温看着掌心瘦弱的身躯在身下绽放出与其不相符的艳色，谁又能想到暗月之神秀丽冰冷的脸上露出这样的神情呢，眼泪和口水在其上肆意流淌，舌尖自唇齿间探出，原本苍白的肤色因为情欲和窒息涨的通红，真是十足的淫乱。葛温德林在意识即将消散前，感受到干渴双唇间炽热的触碰，掐紧脖颈的手掌也改为托起他昏沉的脑袋。

他的父亲亲吻了他。

氧气涌进肺部，葛温德林意识里的浓重迷雾一瞬间散去，他难以控制的大口喘着气，无暇顾及仪态的拼命咳嗽着。而此时葛温的肉刃仍然埋在他的体内，瘦小身体的剧烈震动带给父亲巨大的快感。葛温不顾他才恢复喘息的慌乱，继续猛烈的顶弄。葛温德林因为缺氧而一时麻木的感官因为刚刚苏醒变得极度敏感，快感代替濒死感灌满他的意识。他的身体猝不及防的绷紧，沙哑而呼吸紊乱的喉咙里发出绵长尖叫，再度挺立的性器射出白色的浊液，穴道的嫩肉死死掐住葛温的性器，许多透明液体泉水似的从穴口周围喷出，仿佛失禁一般令人羞耻。而葛温德林的意识此刻已经一片空白，连眼前都漂浮着白光，脑海里似乎只剩下闪电在迸射，好一阵子才回过神意识到发生了什么。

葛温德林在潮吹和咳喘中狼狈的急促喘息呻吟，透着情事后餍足与疲倦的脸如夜露下的红玫瑰，显出了与他的稚嫩不符的艳丽和妖媚。他抬头望着父亲，却看到父亲肌肉分明的麦色小腹上有一片水渍，显然是方才自己失控时留下的痕迹。强烈的羞愧之情将余韵中的神明拽出了欲望的沼泽，谦卑的孩子为自己的身体竟有如此脏污的反应而自厌，慌乱之下抓起被汗水浸湿的袖子便开始擦拭。

“父...父.亲...吾很抱歉.吾...不是故意的..对不起..”无知的神明并不明白那是身体自然的反应，他只是以为是自己没能好好克制而失禁了，而且是在敬爱的父亲面前。

“余说过，不必害怕。”父亲向来威严沉静的神情从未像此刻令忐忑不已的孩子的安心。葛温干燥温暖的双唇带着安抚亲吻过对方汗湿的额头，一路向下，如葛温德林期待的那般落在他粉嫩而略带苍白的唇上。父亲的唇比自己的更加热而粗糙，葛温德林亦顺从自己的心意，张开沾满唾液的唇瓣。他们从未贴合的如此近，汗水混着那些羞于启齿的的淫靡气味在鼻尖萦绕，或轻或重的呼吸喷洒在彼此的耳尖，在性事中蛮横粗暴的王者，唇齿间的纠缠却温柔的难以置信。葛温德林渐渐沉醉在甜蜜的亲吻中，主动用羞怯的舌尖去舔舐回应，柔软异常的双腿与那些小蛇一起缠绵的攀附上父亲的身体，亲昵的生怕被丢下。

两人的唇舌和私密处都紧紧相缠，葛温德林甚至想永远停在和父亲这样紧密相连的时刻，即便会疼痛难堪，但是前所未有的满足感却装满了他的心田。葛温在身下那再一次高潮后极度疲累的女穴里又动了起来，身为王者，只有他才能决定这场性事何时真正结束。幸而他并不打算再苛责那已经红肿滚烫的秘径，在快速的抽动几下后，便用头部顶入温顺张开的宫口，在贫瘠的土壤里播撒下能够孕育生命的种子，谁也无法预料它们会不会就此生根发芽结出为人不齿的禁忌的果实，但是眼下的两个人不曾去思考这可能出现的小小意外。葛温德林为身体深处的阵阵灼热感发出难耐的喘息，这漫长一夜经历的所有事情，足够孱弱的神明困倦的睁不开眼，他将自己倚靠进未曾体验过的宽厚温暖的怀抱，苦苦追寻等候的月亮如愿眷恋在温暖的阳光下。

他的疼痛，他的喜悦，自此只在伟岸的王者身下。

在沉沉睡去之前，葛温德林听见父亲再一次低语道

“汝已经不是小孩子了”

“吾的葛温德林”


End file.
